1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure is directed to an obstruction light configured to allow technicians to inspect various aspects of the obstruction light and associated equipment wirelessly. More specifically, the disclosure is directed to an obstruction light configured to allow technicians to inspect various aspects of the obstruction light and associated equipment wirelessly utilizing a wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) hotspot.
2. Background
Obstruction lights are lights mounted to taller buildings, towers, antennas, or the like (hereinafter generally referred to as facilities or a facility), to provide a lighted indication to aircraft pilots of the location of the facility. Safe operation of aircraft necessitates that these obstruction lights are properly operating. Accordingly, the owners and operators of facilities desire to ensure that the obstruction lights are operating by conducting periodic inspections. Moreover, in some municipalities, states, and/or countries there may be laws requiring that the operators of such facilities ensure that the obstruction lights are operating by periodically inspecting the obstruction lights. For example, there may be a law in the United States that requires inspecting the obstruction lights every 6 months. However, obstruction lights are typically mounted to the highest point of a facility. This creates the necessity for a technician to climb to the top of the facility and further gain access to the obstruction light in order to conduct the inspection. Such activities can be time-consuming, inefficient, dangerous, and so on for the technician.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way in which a technician can quickly and efficiently conduct an inspection of an obstruction light.